


What Comes After a Storm

by Ceata88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a stupid amount of hcs about how genji left overwatch honestly, first part is sad, got this idea and just... wrote it, i have like, second part makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: When he looked back Jesse stood there, gaze fixed firmly on him, hand hovering over the hammer.“You may be fast Genji,” His eyes didn’t move. “But you ain’t faster than a bullet.”The ninja slid into a ready stance, hand hovering over his blade. He didn’t want to do this. Why couldn’t Jesse just let him go?“Why don’t we find out?”In which Jesse caught Genji leaving, didn't take to it very well, and years later they get the chance to apologize.





	1. Leaving so soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this thought popped into my head and wouldn't leave so here it is

    It was raining.  
  
    Genji hated the rain.  
  
    At least it wasn’t heavy, a light sprinkle and cloud cover that made the night time even darker. He decided to use that to his advantage, take the chance he had now to slip out of the base and vanish for good.  
  
    It wouldn’t be easy. Even with his enhanced abilities and the lights on his body turned off he knew every inch of security the building had. Cameras, sensors, locks, and a set up that forced him to get to ground level if he planned on going anywhere. It made sense to keep any unwanted people out, but it also sucked for the people trapped inside.  
  
    But he’d taken precautions. He’d planned this for weeks. He knew all the camera’s blind spots, where all the sensors were, and even swiped a key card to use. Hopefully the owner hadn’t already noticed it was missing, or it wouldn’t function.  
  
    Getting out of the base was step one, one that went fairly smoothly. Even when people saw him they just figured he was wandering around late at night again.  
  
    Then there was getting off the perimeter.  
  
    There were still cameras, still sensors, ones that he’d studied the locations of many nights in a row.  
  
    Gabriel had asked him what he’d been doing out there. Genji simply said getting some fresh air. He’d never liked the confined spaces of the Blackwatch headquarters.  
  
    For a moment he thought the Commander could see right through him. Then he shrugged and went on his way.  
  
    He followed the path that gave him the most cover, knowing the watch tower was still active. However, it was almost time for a shift change. There was no doubt the people up there would be slacking. Genji just needed to be certain he didn’t make any obvious moves.  
  
    If he could just make it past the perimeter he’d be free.  
  
    He’d done what they asked. He helped dismantle his family’s legacy, and yet they were asking more. They didn’t see him as a person, or even a soldier, he was just a weapon.  
  
    A weapon they built.  
  
    Genji longed for the sensation of bile rising up in his throat. He felt nothing.  
  
    So many kind and reassuring words had been thrown his way. So many, and yet he could only believe a few.  
  
     _“I’m certain you can make it through this, Genji.”_ Angela’s gentle tone drifted into his mind. _“But if you need anything I’m here, okay?”_  
  
    Genji darted out to the next line of trees, running through them as quickly as possible.  
  
     _“Hey, if you need to take a break Shimada let me know.”_ It was strange how much Gabriel’s voice changed during the quiet moments in his office. _“The higher ups can throw their fits at me, not you. I know this shit ain’t easy.”_  
  
    Genji had never taken him up on that offer. The sooner he got it over with the better is what he used to say. How many times did that result in him wearing himself thin or getting so distracted someone had to take a bullet for him.  
  
_“Don’t want you getting hurt darlin’.”_  
  
    His pace slowed down.  
  
     _“I like having you around. I like you.”_  
  
    Jesse.  
  
    He almost came to a complete stop before he reminded himself to hurry. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. That’s all it was. Jesse would be fine. He was kind, helpful, a person who claimed he was raised under a gang but was always selfless in everything he did.  
  
    He’d find someone else.  
  
    Someone who could treat him far better.  
  
     _“Genji, mi sol, mi luz.”_  
  
    He ran even faster, as if he could somehow escape the voice trailing through his brain.  
  
     _“You’re so damn wonderful. So gorgeous. The hell did I do to deserve you?”_  
  
    Genji almost ripped off his visor at the phantom sensations of Jesse’s fingers trailing over his cheek, kissing each of his scars. Never a moment of fear or disgust. The only times he would stare at them is when he’d whisper how much they reminded him of rivers flowing through mountains. Like lightning cutting through a night sky.  
  
    It was the other way around. What had Genji ever done to deserve Jesse? For the first few weeks he’d done nothing but insult him. Any assistance was met with anger. Gods, he’d attacked him more than once.  
  
    And yet Jesse still said things like that.  
  
    Genji stopped at the edge of the line of trees. He could see the wall now, not nearly tall enough to keep him in. There were sensors over the top, but not on the towers. Perhaps they figured most intruders would take the shorter route.  
  
    He made quick work of scrambling to the top and leaping over. The grass on this side was taller, swishing around his ankles.  
  
    The rain had stopped.  
  
    He was free.  
  
    “Leaving so soon?”  
  
    Time seemed to freeze for a brief moment. The air caught in his throat as he turned toward the source of the voice.  
  
    Jesse was leaning against the wall. Water dripped off his hat that was tugged down over his eyes.  
  
    “Jesse...” Genji pondered if he even had the right to use his first name anymore. “What are... how did you know?”  
  
    “Heh,” The cowboy looked up, eyes barely visible as he smirked. “How did I know? That’s a pretty good question, considering you never told me.”  
  
    Genji tried not to flinch.  
  
    “No message, no note, no talk, just gonna run out on all of this, huh?”  
  
    “You have no right to stop me.” Genji spat back. “My deal with Overwatch is done. I want nothing more to do with this place.”  
  
    “Hey, I get that you know.” Jesse pushed off the wall and stepped closer. “Feels like a prison in there a lot of the time, right? Work to be done every day, missions you might not come back from, not really the kind of life for me either.”  
  
    Genji didn’t move. He let Jesse stand in front of him, staring down with his head tilted back.  
  
    “But I don’t leave, not even cause I owe them my life either, but ‘cause they’re my friends.” Now he leaned forward, his face hovering close. “Even if I did leave I think I’d owe them a farewell.”  
  
    “I owe you nothing.” Genji decided to argue. Spit back. Make Jesse angry enough to turn his back on him.  
  
    It’d be better that way.  
  
    Jesse’s eyes were eerie and cold as he straightened back up. “Well partner, if that’s how it’s going to be then fine. Can’t make you feel any different.” His hand rested against the handle of his pistol. “But I’d say it’s my job to bring in any traitors.”  
  
    Genji felt his cybernetic heart constrict at the tone. Jesse wouldn’t. He couldn’t. There was no way this soft hearted cowboy would have it in him to attack him, much less shoot him.  
  
    “Do you really think you can stop me?” He spat out before turning around. “You truly are a fool, Jesse McCree.”  
  
    He only got a few paces before the gunshot went off. He could feel the bullet whizz over his shoulder. A warning shot.  
  
    When he looked back Jesse stood there, gaze fixed firmly on him, hand hovering over the hammer.  
  
    “You may be fast Genji,” His eyes didn’t move. “But you ain’t faster than a bullet.”  
  
    The ninja slid into a ready stance, hand hovering over his blade. He didn’t want to do this. Why couldn’t Jesse just let him go?  
  
    “Why don’t we find out?”  
  
    Genji saw his fingers move and ducked a moment before the shot went off. That bullet would have hit his arm. At least Jesse wasn’t aiming to kill. He could use that to his advantage.  
  
    He didn’t waste time to dash, forward, not away. Fleeing wouldn’t do him any good now. If Jesse couldn’t catch him he might alert everyone else in the base. It wouldn’t take much to knock him out.  
  
    He swung his blade out, aiming to hit Jesse in the neck with the handle but suddenly it stopped short.  
  
    Jesse had a firm grip on his wrist, eyes fixed on him. Focused, so focused.  
  
    He couldn’t extend his abilities from dead eye to something else, could he?  
  
    Genji had an easy time tearing free, his enhanced limbs giving him the upper hand in strength. He jumped back to create some distance, trying to rethink how to do this.  
  
    “What’s the matter?” Jesse eyes were terrifying him now. “If you want out of here, you better fight for it.”  
  
    Genji gritted his teeth, feeling his metal jaw slide around under his visor. “Funny, that sounds like the sort of thing a Deadlock member would say.”  
  
    Jesse’s gaze faltered for half a beat. It was all Genji needed to get another running start, aiming for his legs this time. He latched onto it, only to hear the click of the revolver.  
  
    He let go and rolled out of the way. The bullet spraying dirt and grass up into the air.  
  
    “I already know that game of yours, Genji.” Jesse’s eyes seemed to turn red, although it was likely the light outside. “Rile up your opponents with that smart mouth of yours. Use their anger to distract them. I know all your damn tricks.”  
  
    “Not all of them.” Genji fired out his shurikens. Jesse was well trained to dodge them by now but that left an opening. The ninja rushed forward with everything he had, hand aiming for Jesse’s throat. It connected this time and he shoved the cowboy into the dirt. Muddy water splashed up against his visor before he pressed down harder.  
  
    Get him down before he can get back up.  
  
    His sensors were too slow to pick up on the gun barrel pressed against his arm.  
  
     _Bang!_  
  
    Pain shot up his artificial nerves. It never felt like pain, not really, but sensors were still going off in his brain that something was horribly wrong. His grip went completely slack and his shock left him vulnerable. Instead of just pushing him back Jesse punched him square in the jaw. Another set of sensors were flaring up as he stumbled back.  
  
    At a safer range he glanced at his arm. The bullet hole was just below his elbow, sparks flying out of the artificial muscles. His hand refused to move properly.  
  
    “Come on now Genji,” Jesse took his time reloading his revolver, one of the bullets hanging between his teeth. “Did you not pay a lick of attention during our missions. Do you really think I’d fall for something that cheap?”  
  
    “I would rather not hurt you.” Genji wiped the mud off his visor and forced his limp hand into a fist.  
  
    Suddenly Jesse was laughing, head thrown back. The bullet fell from his teeth onto the grass. It was loud, loud and horrible. Genji had never heard something so hollow in his life.  
  
    “Oh darlin’, sweetheart,” Jesse spat out the nickname as his eyes honed in again. His wrist snapped to the side, shutting the revolver. “It’s too damn late for that.”  
  
    Genji didn’t see the next shot. He just felt the bullet slamming into his collar. Thankfully the wiring there was far sturdier, jamming the metal into his false skin, but it still stung.  
  
    “You’re just a damn _deserter_.” Jesse spat out. “You really don’t give a damn about anyone but yourself.”  
  
    Genji’s breathing picked up. Where had he heard this before?  
  
    “Did none of that matter to you? Did I not matter to you?” The cowboy’s voice cracked but his eyes stayed focus as he stepped forward. “You... you’re just like damn everyone else aren’t you. I’m just disposable.”  
  
    No, no, that wasn’t true.  
  
    “You’re a damn traitor, Genji.”  
  
    “Stop.” The smear on his visor was making everything else look different. Like he was standing somewhere else. Somewhere in Hanamura.  
  
    “What makes you think you can just run from this?”  
  
    “Stop.”  
  
    “And to think Gabriel was going to let you-”  
  
    “Stop it, Hanzo!”  
  
    Genji couldn’t quite remember what language he shouted that in, but it made Jesse freeze. His eyes went wide, fingers going loose against his gun.  
  
    It started raining again.  
  
    Genji hated the rain.  
  
    It had been raining back then too.  
  
     _Traitor. Traitor. Traitor._  
  
    He could feel it all over again, lightning and fire tearing over his skin, under it, clawing down to the inside of his bones. It took everything he had not to scream.  
  
    Jesse still hadn’t moved.  
  
    The rain got heavier, every drop felt like lead. The water leaked into the wound on his arm, making the static even worse. His fingers wouldn’t stop shaking.  
  
    “Sorry,” Jesse mumbled, pulling his gun back. “Just... go. Hurry up and go.”  
  
    Genji’s heels turned but he didn’t leave. Not yet. Not yet. He had to apologize too. It never should have turned out this way. “Jesse-”  
  
    “Go,” the cowboy shouted. “Get going damn it. If you weren’t planning to say goodbye earlier you don’t have the damn right to do it now.” He pointed his revolver again. “Just go.”  
  
    Genji swore the ground was collapsing underneath him. Should he leave? Should he stay? Would Jesse even let him try?  
  
    The click of the revolver was the answer to that. Jesse’s eyes were hard and focused again, unmoving. Was he crying? It was hard to tell with all the rain.  
  
   _I’m sorry Jesse._ That’s what he wanted to say but he couldn’t make his jaw move. It took far too much effort to finally turn and sprint out into the field.  
  
    Perhaps one day he’d see him again. Perhaps then he could properly speak his mind.  
  
    But perhaps by then, Jesse would have found something better.  
  
    That would be for the best. 


	2. I am Sorry

    “Genji,” Lena’s voice greeted him as he stepped into the base. He’d long informed Winston of their arrival, although there was no telling how many people he told. “It’s so good to see you. And look at you, all decked out.” She tapped on the armor a few times.  
  
    “It’s good to see you too.” Genji let her pull him into a hug. “Sorry for being so late.”  
  
    “Aw no, Winston told me all about it.” She peeked around him. “So this must be Hanzo and Zenyatta, right?”   
  
    Genji glanced back at his brother and his master. Hanzo stood there with his arms crossed. A frown lined his face but the faint shade of pink on his cheeks gave him away. He was being shy.   
  
    “It is nice to meet you.” Zenyatta said. “Genji spoke quite highly of you.”   
  
    “Aw, did he now?” Lena nudged him. “I always knew he was a huge softie. Well come on, we don’t want to just stand around in here. You’ve got to meet everyone else.”   
  
    “Winston informed me you’d gained quite a lot of support since the recall first went out.”   
  
    “Oh yeah,” she almost darted too fast inside, slowing down a bit when she realized she was the only one. “You’ll love Lúcio, and Hana, and Reinhardt’s been so excited to see you. And oh,” Her voice turned into a hum as she spun around. “Guess who else.”   
  
    He tilted his head at her expression. “Who?”   
  
    “Your favorite cowboy.”   
  
    Everything seemed to stop. He stopped walking. Hanzo bumped into his shoulder.   
  
    Jesse was here.  
  
    Jesse...   
  
    “Uh, hello?” Lena leaned forward to enter his frame of vision. “Did I lose you there?”   
  
    Zenyatta rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
    “Did... did you tell him I was coming?”   
  
    “Nah, I thought you should surprise him.”   
  
    “I believe it would be better if I did not for the time being.” Genji pulled away from Zenyatta and stepped on ahead.  
  
    “What?” Lena said. “But why? I thought you two were-”   
  
    “Yes, we _were_.” He didn’t mean to shout as loudly as he did. Lena’s pursuit halted. Hanzo’s eyes went wide.   
  
    “I apologize,” Genji took a moment to breath. “But it might be better if I meet everyone later. It has... been a long trip.”   
  
    “It’s okay, love.” Lena skipped past him. “Let me show you where your rooms are at least, yeah? I have you bunking with Zenyatta like you asked. I assumed you’d like your own room Hanzo so...”   
  
    Hanzo glanced up at down at her. “That is fine. Thank you for your consideration.”   
  
    Lena looked like she always did when she was about to burst into a string of questions, but held herself back. In fact, none of them said another word as they headed upstairs.   
  
    The moment Genji dropped his things off he retreated outside, alone. He was far too afraid of the chance of running into Jesse in the halls. What did he even look like now? He’d heard news of the cowboy before, far and in-between during his travels, but had never seen a photo.   
  
    He curled up, knees against his chest as he sat out on the cliff. He tried to imagine it, wondering if he would have grown out his facial hair or not.  
  
    Maybe he would have tried to mimic Commander Reyes. Genji found himself chuckling at the image. His laughter slowed down to a stop when he remembered what happened.   
  
    How did Jesse deal with that?  
  
    Losing someone else he loved.   
  
    Genji took a deep breath and crossed his legs instead. He couldn’t let himself wallow in this guilt. After collecting his thoughts he would go find Jesse. He would apologize. If the cowboy wanted nothing to do with him then... that was his choice.   
  
    One that Genji would learn to accept.   
  
    “May I join you?”  
  
    He was surprised to hear his brother’s voice, rather than his master’s. Normally it was the omnic who would seek him out the moment something seemed wrong.  
  
    But there Hanzo stood, waiting for an invitation.   
  
    “Yes,” Genji said. “That is fine.”   
  
    His brother sat next to him in a similar fashion, keeping his gaze fixed out on the horizon.   
  
    “I believe I met this cowboy of yours.”  
  
    Genji tried to hide his flinch. “Did you now? How did that go?”  
  
    “The moment I introduced myself he glared at me and excused himself.”   
  
    “Ah,” He almost laughed at the image. “I’m sorry. Back then I did not have many kind words to say about you.”   
  
    “I understand,” Hanzo said. “I wondered if that was the reason. That, or perhaps his anger lies with you.”   
  
    This time Genji couldn’t keep his fingers from twitching.   
  
    “Perhaps you do not want to talk. That is fine.” His brother’s eyes fell shut. “But I am willing to listen.”   
  
    Genji studied him, the calm notes in his features, his hair, considering how much had changed. Brothers, enemies, and then brothers once again. Things were still tricky, of course. It was a path they had to tread carefully. But Genji had no desire to turn back.   
  
    “Jesse McCree was a comrade during my time in Overwatch, whenever I worked with Blackwatch. He was always the nosy type, pestering me during training. For the longest time I found him a nuisance.”   
  
    “What changed?”  
  
    “I cannot say. Despite my many attempts to make him leave he kept coming back. Despite our arguments... some of which I’m ashamed to say got out of hand.”   
  
    Hanzo snorted, “You always had quite the temper.”   
  
    Genji knew there was a snide comment he could make to that, but kept it to himself. “Eventually I let him in, if only a little. That was all he needed to wedge the rest of the way through.”   
  
    “Enough for you to... get involved?”  
  
    Genji turned to stare at him.  
  
    “That is what Lena said.”  
  
    “Ah, she does like to talk.” He sighed. “But yes, I suppose you could put it that way.”   
  
    Hanzo returned his gaze, eyes focused but concerned. “You were using him.”   
  
    His chest felt hollow, everything going so quiet he could hear the whirring of his own circuits. “I... Back then, the state I was in... Jesse was an escape, I suppose. He had nothing but kind words, and jokes, ah Hanzo I bet he could even make you laugh.”   
  
    His brother didn’t respond to that, he just continued to stare.   
  
    “Often when I was with him I felt less like a weapon and more... human. Jesse never saw me as anything but his equal. His partner, he would call me.”   
  
    “Then what happened?”  
  
    Genji exhaled. “I left.”   
  
    “That’s it?”  
  
    “I left without a word. I did not tell him my plans. How he figured it out, I’m still not sure. He’s always full of surprises.” Genji decided to stop staring at his feet and look up at the sky. “Looking back, I realize how selfish it was. Had I just told him he surely would have assisted me, supported me. Instead he felt as if I betrayed him.”   
  
    Hanzo seemed curious, like he was going to ask something before facing forward again. “Are you going to apologize?”  
  
    “If he will hear me out, yes.”   
  
    His brother’s laugh was quiet, a sad smile on his face. “Genji, if you can find it in you to forgive someone like me, there is no doubt he will forgive you. Even if it takes time.”   
  
    “Thank you, brother.” Genji felt himself smile as he shifted and turned. “And, when he has, I will have to introduce you again. I believe the two of you will be great friends.”   
  
    “You assume too much.”   
  
    “I do not. He’s the perfect person to help you socialize around here.”  
  
    “I do not require the assistance of a man who thinks it is proper to wear two pairs of pants.”   
  
    Genji laughed and pointed at Hanzo’s face. “Says the man with a bridge piercing.”   
  
    Hanzo glared at him. “They do not even compare.”   
  
    “Sure they don’t.”  
  
    “You used to think it was stylish to wear orange eyeshadow with green hair.”   
  
    “That was a great combination.”  
  
    “You looked like a carrot.”   
  
    Genji tried to be mad but found himself laughing at the image. He couldn’t remember why he used to enjoy that look so much. It probably had something to do with attracting attention.   
  
    “I know I do not say it often enough,” Genji sighed. “But I am glad you are here, Hanzo.”  
  
    “You tell me that every day.”  
  
    “Still not enough,” Genji hummed as he focused on the shape of the clouds.   
  
    Tomorrow, he would find Jesse tomorrow. Today he would consider everything he needed to say.   
  
    He wanted to do this right.   
  
\-----------------  
  
    Jesse McCree was surprisingly hard to find.  
  
    He hadn’t left the base. Genji knew, he had asked. Yet no matter where he went he couldn’t see the cowboy anywhere. Anyone else in the room would report that he’d have just left or some nonsense. Many of them greeted him, wanting to chat, but Genji had to apologize and head out. The sooner he talked to Jesse the better.   
  
    Then it started raining.  
  
    Genji hated the rain.  
  
    Still, even to this day it just reminded him of bitter things. Even making his peace with Hanzo he never forgot Jesse’s eyes, his tone, the way the water looked dripping from the brim of his hat.   
  
    This made him avoid looking outside.  
  
    But then, Jesse would know that, wouldn’t he.   
  
    It didn’t take long to find him then. The first few steps out the door and there he was, leaning against the wall, an unlit cigar hanging in his mouth. Genji froze, didn’t say anything. He didn’t want the cowboy to run before getting the chance to look at him.  
  
    He certainly looked older, with that scruffy beard lining his cheeks, eyes tired and distant but still soft. His hat hadn’t changed, but that red bandana of his was now a serape curled up over his shoulders to block out the cold.   
  
    Then his gaze fell on the arm, staring at the metal fingers. How had that happened? It was unlikely Jesse would want to talk about it.  
  
    He understood.   
  
    Genji thought that so far his presence had gone unnoticed. A foolish assumption.   
  
    “Thought you wouldn’t bother to look out here.” Jesse plucked the cigar from his mouth. He wasn’t smiling.   
  
    Genji ran through the list of things he could say, things he wanted to say. “I will leave you alone, if that is what you wish.”   
  
    “Nah,” Jesse pushed off from the wall, the small amount of cover he had vanishing. The rain pattered against his hat as he pushed the brim out of his eyes. “We’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other anyway. Might as well get this over with right?”   
  
    He hated that cold and uncaring tone. It never sounded right coming out of his mouth.   
  
    “No one told me you were coming. Dunno why, haven’t asked yet, but I figured you had to be here if your brother was.” Jesse glanced to the side but moved closer to the door, hiding from the rain.   
  
    “He mentioned meeting you. He said it did not go very well.”  
  
    The cowboy’s laughter almost sounded genuine. “Course not. I’m not sure why you brought him here, but I guess you have your reasons right? Come to tell me to play nice and all?”  
  
    “No I-”   
  
    “You don’t need to worry about that. If Winston let him in here it must be all right. I don’t plan on starting any useless fights.”  
  
    “Jesse-”  
  
    He continued to ignore him, brushing past him to open the door. “See you later Genji. Try not to get too-”  
  
    His grip on Jesse’s arm was probably far too tight as he used his strength to hurl the cowboy back outside. He looked stunned for a moment, hand on his hat.   
  
    “We are not done.” Genji tried to keep his voice calm. “There are far too many things I wish to say to you, Jesse McCree. If you wish to continue your anger afterwards, that is fine, but you _will_ listen.”   
  
    The stunned expression on his face lingered before it suddenly turned sad. His tilted his head down, hat covering his eyes in shadows. Water slid along the brim before dripping onto the ground.   
  
    “You don’t gotta apologize.” He mumbled.  
  
    Genji stood up straight. “What?”  
  
    “Don’t waste time apologizing darlin’. You don’t need to. I know why you left. I know why you ran off. Hell, I even figured out why Gabriel let you.”  
  
    “What do you mean by that?”   
  
    “That’s how I found out,” Jesse finally looked up. “Gabriel told me you were planning on running. I asked what his plan was but he said there wasn’t one. Still told me where you’d probably slip out though. Seems like he was right.”   
  
    Genji was stunned for a moment. Gabriel knew? He knew that whole time and never let on?  
  
    “Eventually I ran off too you know. Between how skeevy everything was getting and Gabe pushing me away there wasn’t a reason left to stay. Two months later Overwatch implodes.”   
  
    “He knew,” Genji mumbled. “Reyes knew it would end up that way.”   
  
    “Yup, imagine so. Why he didn’t care if we booked it out.”   
  
    The ninja studied his expression, lost and confused. “Did... you leave a note?”   
  
    That was met with a low chuckle. “Yeah, I did.”   
  
    “I see. Then at least you did better than me.”  
  
    “Hardly, I said a number of nasty things in there. My last damn words to him.” Jesse pushed the brim of his hat down farther when his voice cracked.   
  
    Genji didn’t know what he could say to that. At the moment he didn’t have the right to try and comfort him.   
  
    “So like I said,” Jesse said after a deep breath. “You don’t need to apologize. ‘Specially not with how I acted.”   
  
    He stepped forward then, aiming for the doorway yet again.   
  
    Genji’s hand snapped out, pressing against his chest firmly enough to keep him from moving. He didn’t hesitate to meet Jesse’s gaze, refusing to look anywhere else.   
  
    “I am sorry, Jesse.”  
  
    “Darlin’ I just told you, you don’t-”  
  
    Genji gently pushed him back. “Listen to me. I am asking you to listen. I am sorry.”  
  
    “But you don’t-”  
  
    “I have plenty to apologize for.” He stepped forward and Jesse stepped back. “I am sorry for leaving. I am sorry for not informing you. It was not until later that I realized how selfish I was being. Of course you would respond that way. To you, me leaving without a word, you must have thought I didn’t care. That you did not matter to me.”  
  
    “I mean, sure.”   
  
    “I am sorry for letting you feel that way. I am sorry for foolishly thinking the same, that I did not matter to you. That in the end you, with your gentle spirit, would find something far better in life.”   
  
    “What?” Jesse stopped. “The hell are you talking about?”   
  
    Genji moved closer, gently placing a hand on his arm. “I am sorry for using you, back then. I am sorry for taking your friendship and using it for my own gain rather than returning it. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize all of this.”   
  
    “Genji.”   
  
    “At the time I foolishly thought it would be better for you to forget me. For me to just disappear without a word. I thought it would be easy for you to move on but you...”   
  
    The silence was deafening. Without the conversation the sound of rain became so apparent, hitting rocks and dirt, the metal of Genji’s armor.   
  
    “I was wrong.” He continued. “You loved me, didn’t you?”   
  
    Jesse took in a sharp breath, wiping at one of his eyes with his palm. “Course I did darlin’. You were my best friend for crying out loud.”  
  
    “I am sorry,” He wasn’t sure that phrase would ever tire on his tongue. “I am sorry you fell for a fool like me.”  
  
    “Thought I was the fool.”  
  
    “No, not at all. I am sorry for making you feel that way too.”  
  
    “Damn Genji,” He actually smiled a bit. “Come on now, there can’t possibly be anything left to apologize for.”   
  
    “I’m sure there is plenty.” He snorted. “But I want you to understand that I am. That there was not a day I did not think back on it, wishing I had done something different. I hope that one day you could forgive me.”   
  
    Jesse’s laughter sounded genuine this time as he rubbed his eye again. “No need to worry about that darlin’. It’s already done.”   
  
    “You need not rush on my behalf.”   
  
    “I’m not,” Jesse stepped closer, his face hovering a few inches from Genji’s  visor. The brim of his hat blocked the rain away from Genji’s face. “I considered moving on, but I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t stop thinking about you, worrying, hoping you were okay. Sometimes got sick at the idea that if we saw each other it’d be like we were strangers.”   
  
    “I’m sorry I did not seek you out sooner.”  
  
    He laughed again, “Stop apologizing damn it. Sides, I’m sure you were caught up in... whatever it was you had going on.”   
  
    “Oh, I heard you were busy as well.” He tilted his head. “At least from the news I got. A number of stories about a cowboy clad _héroe_.”   
  
    “It wasn’t anything that fantastic.”  
  
    “I would like to hear about them all the same. I’m certain you have plenty of stories to tell.”   
  
    “Yeah and you too. Like to know how you and your brother are getting along that well again.”   
  
    Genji chuckled. “I changed a lot during my travels, with the help of my master.” He glanced back at the door before reaching up to undo the latch on his visor, tugging it open. “I have come to accept the man I am now.”   
  
    He knew Jesse had seen his face before, he remembered those moments so vividly. Yet there the cowboy was, staring at him with wide eyes like it was the first time.   
  
    Genji raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”   
  
    “Your eyes,” Jesse whispered, his right hand resting on Genji’s cheek. A thumb trailed over one of his scars and he felt tears at the edge of his eyes at the realization of how long it had been. “Damn darlin’, your _eyes_. I’ve never seen them that bright before.”   
  
    He managed a laugh. “As I said, I am a much different man than I was back then.”   
  
    Jesse seemed lost in a trance before snapping out of it with a smirk. “That so?” He leaned closer, closer, Genji could feel warm breath brushing against his cheek and he almost lost his self control.   
  
    The cowboy chuckled before he suddenly whispered, “Kermit the frog here.”  
  
    A memory snapped into his brain and Genji couldn’t hold back the awful snort that left him before he burst into laughter, shoving Jesse back. “What? What are you saying, you fool.”   
  
    Jesse’s grin was wide, an expression that Genji had missed dearly. “Seems like you can’t be that different if that still makes you laugh.”  
  
    “You’re so vulgar.”   
  
    “So are you darlin’ don’t deny it.” Jesse’s arms wrapped around Genji’s waist, tugging him closer.   
  
    “It seems I must meditate further to purge that memory.”   
  
    “Hey, you’re the one who went and got a lime green-”   
  
    “Silence,” Genji shoved his palm against Jesse’s chin, unable to hold back his laughter.   
  
    “Missed that sound,” Jesse spoke through his teeth.   
  
    “Well, good thing there is plenty more to go around.” He released his grip and stood up on his toes to move closer.   
  
    “Yeah?” The cowboy tilted his head back down, letting their noses brush together.   
  
    “Of course, you have always had a talent for making me laugh.” Genji reached up and gently took Jesse’s face in his hands. He admired his smile, the shape of his nose, the rain droplets sticking to his eyelashes. “Jesse, _mi corazón_.”   
  
    “G-Genji.” The cowboy stuttered.   
  
    “ _Mi luz_ , light of my life. _Mi sol_ , my sun and stars.”  
  
    “H-hey cut it out.”   
  
    Genji smiled and trailed his thumbs over the outline of Jesse’s beard. “So wonderful. Everything I ever wanted.”  
  
    “Come on now, I ain’t-”   
  
    “What did I ever do to deserve you?”   
  
    Suddenly Jesse was pushing him back. Genji felt his shoulder hit the door with a clang. His whole body was pressed against the wall with Jesse hovering over him, arms on either side of his hips.   
  
    “You deserve the whole damn world, darlin’.” Jesse kissed him. “Don’t you ever forget that.”   
  
    “The whole world hm?” He tugged at Jesse’s serape, rolling the wet material between his fingers. “It would seem I already have it.”   
  
    “You sap.”  
  
    He laughed. “If I am a sap what does that make you, hm?”  
  
    “The luckiest man in the world.” Jesse leaned back in.  
  
    “No, that would be me.”  
  
    “Sorry darlin’, but you can’t argue with this one. I’m the luckiest.”   
  
    “Nope, it’s me.”  
  
    “Nuh-uh.”   
  
    Both of them kept chuckling into the kiss. Genji couldn’t stop his grin, laughing louder when he felt Jesse’s beard brush against his upper lip.   
  
    He was so glad he could have this. He was so glad to see Jesse again.   
  
    “I missed you,” He said.   
  
    “I missed you too.”   
  
    “I’m sorry.”  
  
    “I’m sorry too.”   
  
    “I promise,” he whispered against Jesse’s skin. “I will never leave you again.”   
  
    “Don’t make promises you can’t keep darlin’.”  
  
    He pulled back to look Jesse in the eye. “I don’t.”  
  
    “What if you end up dying?”  
  
    “You will have my back.”   
  
    “What if Hanzo wants to leave?”  
  
    “You would come with me.”  
  
    Jesse raised his eyebrows before he chuckled. He pulled back, his hand catching Genji’s wrist. “Damn, guess I would, huh? How do you still know me so well?”  
  
    “You are loyal to a fault.” Genji pulled out of his grip and stepped back out into the rain. It had slowed down a bit by now, allowing him to see the faint glowing lines in the cloud. “I took it for granted back then.”   
  
    “No need to keep beating yourself up over it.”  
  
    “I am not,” Genji glanced back at him. “I am merely stating facts. I have apologized. You have forgiven me. It is possible to reflect on ones actions without feeling guilt. I know I am not that type of man anymore.”   
  
    Jesse smiled and stepped away from the door. He held out a hand. “Come on darlin’, we should probably get out of this rain.”   
  
    Genji looked back at the clouds, feeling the cool drops on his face. The air was pleasant, fresh. He could taste the air hovering in the roof of his mouth.   
  
    “I am fine,” He hummed as a drop landed on his eyelid. “It is quite pleasant, actually.”   
  
    “Says you, you’re not the one wearing all the heavy clothes.”  
  
    Genji smiled. “You could always take them off.”   
  
    Jesse smirked and shook his head.   
  
    “You really haven’t changed a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Genji picks up spanish words and phrases, at least for McCree


End file.
